


[Art] The Golden Apple

by Nonexistenz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Communication Failure, Cover Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Golden Apple, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Frostiron Reversebang 2017] Offering someone mortal an golden apple, wasn’t just offering them immortality, it was synonymous with asking them to spend eternity together, which was basically a marriage proposal and a question to become a family in one go. Which yeah, someone should have told Tony that. Loki totally failed to mention it, thinking it was common knowledge. Tony just thought that it was a weird gift of art decoration. It was a fucking golden apple, it didn't look like something to eat and he wasn't all that informed or interested into myths. How was he supposed to know that having the apple sit prettily on his desk and not eating it, just showed a painful and long indecision akin to rejection to everyone who knew what the offering of an golden apple actually meant?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409703) by [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> Despite this being such simple drawings, it took me forever to finish them, part of it is mostly due to the fact that I wasn't happy with it and I decided that I had to find time to rewatch the Iron Man movie, needed references of Tony's workshop/lab because google didn't show enough, or I at least didn't find useful screenshots, ugh, my own fault for overdoing it I guess, haha. Also props to me for drawing the most boring art ever, what a talent to have, meh. Anyway, thanks so much to the awesome author for claiming and writing for this! You're amazing! Everyone please go check out the story! It's absolutely amazing, I love it so damn much! Please go read it, it's so worth it!

[](http://imgur.com/4OUphgT)

[](http://imgur.com/980l4xv)

[](http://imgur.com/Ayy4JoA)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/159728352057/)


End file.
